Misery Loves Company: A Bella and Embry Oneshot
by JaspersArmyWife
Summary: Bella is left broken after Jacob imprints on another woman after finally finding their way to each other. What happens when Bella stops by Embry's house after he was left broken as well. They say Misery Loves Company! Bella and Embry Oneshot


**Misery Loves Company: An Embry and Bella Oneshot**

 **Rated M**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight even though I wish I did lol for entertainment purposes only** **J**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Have you ever walked into a room full of people and immediately they stop talking as soon as you enter, all you can feel is the tension in the air. Well that was how I felt in this exact moment, I had the entire tribal council sitting in the living room that I shared with my fiancé and leader of the wolf pack Jacob. It had been a really long day at work and all I wanted to do was climb into my bed when I got home with my man and get some rest but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

My heart rate picked up as soon as I looked at Jacob, he looked torn as he stared at his hands that were folded in his lap. Then I happened to notice that there was this little blonde girl sitting behind Jake, by little I mean in her twenties but still she was small and looked extremely intimidated. It didn't take me long to put two and two together, Jacob had imprinted and the three years we spent together would be thrown off to the side like yesterday's trash.

"So this is it right? You imprinted and were done just like that?" I questioned Jacob before anyone even had the chance to speak.

"Bella you know how this works" He stated and all I wanted to do in that moment was punch him right in his stupid smug face.

"Not really, but you do and Sam did though Leah and I were the ones who had their hearts stomped on and handed back to them" I countered, I'm sure it wasn't fair to throw Sam under the bus like that but it was the only other situation I had to compare it to. Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater were going to have the wedding of a lifetime on la push beach until one day he imprinted on her cousin Emily and Leah was thrown to the side. We never had much in common Leah and me but once she let me in we became pretty close, I was surprised she wasn't here as most of the pack were. She and Embry were the only ones missing at this moment, I assumed that they were out patrolling together but you never know this is a touchy subject for Leah in particular.

"Bella I have apologized a million times to Leah for the pain I caused, I tried to get Jacob to break up with you or at least tell you that this could be a possibility" Sam interjected.

"That is pathetic Sam and you know it, imprinting is supposed to be rare so how in the hell out of 7 wolves 4 now have imprinted. Literally only Paul, Leah and Embry are left" I said getting angrier at Sam as the seconds passed. I knew I was directing my anger at the wrong person I should be mad at Jacob for keeping me in the dark about imprinting, I had talked to Leah and I knew it was a potential sure I mean look what happened to her. But we were all told it was rare and only a chosen few would find their soulmate through imprinting. For years I was convinced Jake was my soulmate, we were childhood best friends and our lives just fit together so perfectly.

I looked around the room and saw everyone's guilt and sadness yet they were happy that Jacob had found the one person that he was meant to be with. Billy looked at her with pride but what killed me the most was the way Jacob looked at her, like she was the one person who could make the world right again for him and I had to get out of there. I walked out the front door and collapsed onto my legs on the front porch and cried.

"Bella" I heard Leah yell as she ran towards me, I stood up just as she got close enough to pull me into her arms. "I just heard, honey are you ok?" She asked with her big sister role in play, sure we weren't related but our parents were kind of dating as far as I knew and she was the only woman in the pack so she took her role seriously.

"I'm heartbroken" I said crying into her shoulder.

"Do you want me to take you to Charlie's?" She asked and I shook my head no stating that I just wanted to take a walk. So I did, I walked in the pitch black of the night breathing in the cool September air. In two hours it would officially be my birthday and I knew I would be spending it alone or crying my eyes out at the loss I felt. Jacob was not only the love of my life he was my best friend and it was killing me to know that I had lost him for good. I wished so badly I didn't let him kiss me that night at the movies when we went on some weird group hang with my friends who didn't show, well only Mike Newton. I wished so badly that I didn't believe him when he said that he would never hurt me, that he would love me forever and be the person I needed. I wished that I never let him piece me back together after Edward left just to leave me even more broken than Edward did. I promised myself in that very moment I wouldn't let any supernatural in ever again, I was done with them stomping on my heart.

I kept walking until I came across Embry's house, the lights were on but his car wasn't out front so I decided to knock. Embry opened the door in just a towel, I couldn't help but ogle his body as the little droplets' made their way down his chest, neck and forearms.

"Everything ok?" Embry asked opening the door a little bit wider revealing a few bottles sitting on his living room table.

"Jacob imprinted" I said and he looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Amy slept with Paul and I walked in on them" He stated and my eyes widened. Amy was a girl from the reservation that Embry had been seeing for almost 6 months now, they had recently even confessed that they were in love with each other but I'm sure Paul's charm and expertise were the reasons behind her affair.

"No way" I said looking at him with wide eyes and he nodded.

"Want to come in? I was just about to drink until I passed out and misery loves company" He stated and I agreed. Embry had always been a friend of mine even when I came to visit while we were growing up, he was Jake's best friend so we had spent a lot of time together. Though I think this is the first time we had ever spent one on one time together and sometimes all you need in a break up is a friend.

"I'm assuming you two broke up then?" I asked Embry after he returned from throwing on a quick pair of shorts leaving his chiseled chest on display.

"Yeah, there is no way I can forgive either one of them and Jacob for that matter. Did you know he defended Paul for fucking my girlfriend" He stated pouring some rum in a glass and went to add some coca cola to it but I grabbed the glass shooting the rum. "So that's how it's going to be tonight" He laughed shooting his glass of rum that he had poured for himself.

"I'm so sick of this life Embry, sometimes I wish I never came back to Forks" I confessed and he placed his warm hand on my leg offering me any kind of comfort he could.

"You'll get through this Bella I know you will. You're the strongest woman I know" He stated and I scoffed.

"Leah is a hell of a lot stronger than I am, Sue too" I stated mentioning the two strongest women that I knew.

"Your just as strong as them Bella you just don't see it. You see yourself as this broken person but you are far from that, you're an amazing daughter, a great friend, your smart and funny but best of all one day you are going to make a man the happiest guy on earth because he gets to lay down with Bella Swan every night and treat her the way that her first 2 boyfriends should have" He explained and I rested my head on his shoulder taking in the heat that was radiating off of him.

He turned on a comedy and ordered a pizza so we didn't get trashed on an empty stomach, we continued to laugh, eat and drink until it started getting close to midnight.

"It's my birthday in like 5 minutes" I stated seeing that it was 11:55 pm.

"Who are you going to kiss at midnight?" He asked and I looked at him with a weird look.

"It's not new year's" I answered with a smile and he laughed.

"Oh yeah, your supposed to get laid for your birthday" He said and I scoffed in response.

"I can't get normal men to date me so getting laid is out of the question, unless I attract a new vampire" I suggested and laughed when he shuddered at the thought.

"Would you settle for a drunken wolf, its way better than necrophilia" He joked before pouncing on top of me like a dog in heat, somehow I found myself positioned right under him feeling the weight of his body on top of me. We were laughing but then somewhere something shifted between us and he was looking down at me watching my chest rise and fall with each breath I took. I licked my lips and I watched as his eyes darted to them, I didn't care about what had happened earlier all I wanted was to kiss Embry.

"Happy Birthday" He whispered before placing the lightest of kisses to my lips, a quick peck basically but as soon as our lips touched that was the end of it. Our kisses were so full of something I had never experienced before. With Edward our kisses were timid and shy never anything more than just a peck, with Jacob our kisses were always so full of love which is the way my relationship was with him just pure love. But with Embry I saw fireworks behind my eyelids as we kissed, it was passionate and filled with raw pure desire and a need for this to go on forever. His strong arms found their way around me lifting me so I was now straddling him on the sofa. I ran my fingers through his hair pulling him as close as I could while we continued to explore each other. I pulled out of the kiss to take a few breaths and Embry continued to place kisses all over my neck working his way toward my collarbone. I ran my nails down his back lightly causing him to shiver in response. He lifted us effortlessly carrying me to his bedroom that I had spent some time in when we were kids hanging out with Jacob. I quickly dismissed the thoughts, I knew that eventually there would be some consequences to these actions but in that moment I couldn't convince myself to care.

As soon as he had placed me on the mattress we made quick work of stripping ourselves down all the while still exploring each other. He positioned himself and slid inside of me filling me instantly causing a moan to come from my lips. He thrusted over and over again until my release came followed quickly by his, I never thought that one day I would hear Embry call out my name as he climaxed but I can tell you I could easily get used to it. He disposed of the condom that he had put on and crawled into bed beside me pulling up the light sheet I assumed was the only thing that he needed to sleep with being a wolf and all.

"Do you regret it?" I asked after I had listened to him breath for a while, my head moved from his shoulder to look into his eyes.

"I'm sure we should but I can't say that I do, not even for a second" HE stated giving me his usual grin before telling me to get some rest and kissing my lips. Sleep came easily for us since we both happened to have overwhelming days, sleeping in his arms made me feel comforted and Embry was always great for that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day I woke up to find Embry in the living room watching tv so I sat with him until I mentioned that I should probably go stay at my dad's since Jacob had imprinted. My home with him was no longer a welcoming place for me so I would head back to the house that I had always loved. Of course being the gentleman that he is he offered me a ride, it was pretty silent the entire ride there both of us not sure what to say or do.

"No regrets though?" He asked as I climbed out of the passenger side of his Ford F-150 that he and Jacob built from just a frame.

"No regrets, call me if you ever need a booty call" I said laughing before I closed the door walking up to my dad's house, I saw him drive away and I smiled at last night's events even though part of me felt bad for turning to him in a moment of comfort. Jacob was his best friend and even though they were a little mad at each other now they would make up soon, Embry was a great guy and would make any woman happy. The phone was ringing as soon as I walked in the door so I ran to pick it up.

"Swan residence this is Bella" I stated answering the call.

"Be ready in two minutes, I need a booty call" Embry said before hanging up, I laughed and hung my phone on the receiver. I sat on the couch flipping through the channels before I realized that Embry had actually pulled up outside, I thought he was kidding so I ran to the door and opened it waiting for him.

"You didn't even let me shower" I said when he came up to the door, he lifted me effortlessly and kissed me until I was breathless.

"That's ok babe I like it dirty" He stated walking us into the house.

After that day I found myself falling in love with Embry even though I swore up and down that I wouldn't let myself get involved with someone from the supernatural world again. We were there for each other in a moment of comfort and it gave us a lifetime of happiness in return, I found the love of my life in such a hopeless place and for that I would forever be grateful.


End file.
